Dream, Illusion and Reality
by solusviscus
Summary: Chapter two is in English. Bag I: Ketika Gaara bermimpi tentang masa kecil yang terlupakan. Bag II: Ketika rasa bersalah Hinata mendatangkan ilusi. Bag III: Ketika mereka berdua bertemu kembali./ Part I: When Gaara dreamt about his forgotten chilhood. Part II: When Hinata's guilt become the source of her illusion. Part III: When they found out about the truth
1. Chapter 1

_**Authoress' Notes: Chapter two is in English :)**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied for both chapters. **_

* * *

_**Bagian I -Gaara- Dream**_

"_Hei, jangan sedih. Kamu ga sendirian kok, kan ada aku. Kita temen kan." _Gadis kecil itu melemparkan seulas senyum ramah kepadanya. "_Nama kamu siapa?" gadis itu bertanya._

_Apa ini? Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini kenangan yang terlupakan?_

_Gaara melihat dirinya yang dulu masih kecil duduk sendiri di ayunan miliknya memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. Tapi siapa gadis kecil itu? Gadis yang bersikap ramah padanya, gadis kecil yang mengucapkan kata-kata manis nan indah itu. Teman? Apakah dulu ia memiliki teman? Jika ya ia pasti ingat. Tapi siapa gadis itu?_

_Gaara kecil ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Kalau gadis ini tahu siapa dirinya, ia pasti tidak mau bermain dengannya. Gaara kecil bermaksud diam saja tetapi senyum ramah gadis itu membuatnya menyerah. "Rei. Namaku Rei*."_

_-000-_

**BRAK. **"GARAAAA! WAKTUNYA BANGUN!" suara pintu yang dibuka dan diikuti suara Kankurou membangunkan Gaara dengan seketika. Apakah ia harus dibangunkan dengan cara yang sama setiap hari? Bukan masalah jika Temari membangunkannya, tapi kenapa harus Kankurou?

Semenjak Gaara bisa tertidur dengan lelap, ia selalu bangun disiang hari sampai-sampai ia harus dibangunkan oleh Temari atau Kankurou. Mereka membiarkannya untuk dua atau tiga hari tapi mereka bilang ia juga harus ingat pada tugasnya. Kankurou dan Temari tidak salah, tapi apa salah bagi Gaara untuk menikmati nyamanya tidur?

Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kankurou sudah menunggu dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada.

-000-

_Sekarang Gaara melihat dirinya dan gadis kecil itu bermain pasir bersama. Ia melihat wajahnya sendiri. Begitu riang dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Apakah dulu ia pernah tersenyum seperti itu? Begitu banyak kegiatan, begitu banyak tawa dan canda, begitu banyak keceriaan didiri Gaara kecil. _

'_Rei-kun Rei-kun lihat! Coba tebak aku membuat apa.' Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia membuat sebuah gundukan besar dengan beberapa gundukan yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil dibandingan gundukan besar itu._

'_uumm… batu?' Gaara kecil mencoba untuk menjawab. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibuat teman kecilnya. Hanya beberapa buah gundukan pasir yang tidak membentuk apapun._

_Gadis kecil itu memajukan bibirnya yang mungil kedepan. 'Buuukaaaaan.. yang besar ini rumah kita!' ujarnya seraya menunjuk satu gundukan yang paling besar 'Yang ini tou-san, Hana-chan dan Neji-nii-chan.' Ia menunjuk pada tiga gundukan kecil yang berdekatan._

'_Lalu yang itu apa?' Gaara kecil bertanya seraya menunjuk dua buah gundukan yang tersisa. Gaara dewasa mendapati dirinya penasaran dengan jawaban gadis itu._

_Jika apa yang ia lihat adalah kenyataan yang telah ia lupakan, dapatkah ia menemukan gadis itu kembali? Apakah gadis itu masih mengingatnya? Mungkin tidak. Gaara saja lupa, apa jaminannya gadis itu tidak akan tupa?_

'_Itu aku sama Rei-kun.' Gadis itu menjawab dengan cerianya. Mereka? Heh. Gadis kecil yang lucu._

_-000-_

"Gaara." Gaara mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya. "Gaara!" ia merasakan orang itu menggoyangkan tubuh Gaara yang masih berbaring. "SABAKU NO GAARA! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ugh. Temari. Kau tidak perlu berteriak."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTERIAK JIKA KAU SUDAH BANGUN DARI TADI!" Temari menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Adiknya yang satu ini entah sejak kapan menjadi seperti binatang yang tengah hibernasi. "Cepat turun. Kankurou sudah menunggu di meja makan. Wakil dari Konoha juga akan datang sebentar lagi." Dengan itu Temari pun meninggalkan kamar Gaara dan bergegas ke akademi.

-000-

Seperti yang Temari katakan, Gaara mendapati Kankurou sedang memakan sarapannya. Gaara pun duduk dan memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Kankurou." Gaara bermaksud memulai percakapan. Ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Ia harap Kankurou tidak akan tertawa dan dapat membantunya. "Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah sebuah mimpi merupakan ingatan yang telah kita lupakan?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Kankurou tersedak. Ia sangat terkejut dengan pertannyaan adiknya itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang… sulit, rumit dan tidak diketahui faktanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal seperti itu?"

"Jika kau tidak akan menjawab, katakan saja terus terang!"

"Hei hei, ga usah marah adikku sayang. Aku akan menjawabnya."

"Lalu apa?" Gaara mulai tidak sabar dengan kakaknya itu. Apakah ia harus menggodanya dulu untuk menjawab satu buah pertanyaan?

"Mungkin."

Hening. Tidak satu suarapun yang terdengar. Kankurou hendak meneruskan sarapannya ketika Gaara memintanya untuk memberi penjelasan. Kankurou hanya menghela nafas. Susah juga mempunyai adik yang masa pubertas dan masa ingin tahunya telat.

"Dengarkan baik-baik adikku tersayang, banyak teori tentang mimpi. Ada yang bilang mimpi itu sebuah pertanda**, ada yang bilang mimpi itu adalah sebuah wujud dari keinginan pemimpi yang terpendam atau yang sangat diidam-idamkan***, kita tidak tahu. Mungkin bisa juga seperti yang kau bilang. Bahwa mimpi itu merupakan wujud atau pecahan dari kejadian atau ingatan yang telah kau lupakan. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Apakah kita dapat bermimpi tentang seseorang yang tidak kita ketahui?"

'Ohoho… menarik. Apakah Gaara bermimpi tentang seorang wanita?' rasa ingin tahu Kankurou tentang mimpi Gaara menjadi semakin besar. "Tidak. Orang yang kita mimpikan biasanya seseorang yang pernah kita temui didalam hidup kita****. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal seperti itu Gaara? Apakah kau bermimpi tentang hal menarik? Kau dapat menceritakannya padaku."

Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Kankurou, tumben kau tahu mengenai hal seperti ini." Dan dengan itu, ia pun pergi menuju kantornya.

"HEI! MANA TERIMA KASIHNYA?" tetapi teriakannya itu hanya disambut bengan lambaian tangan Gaara. "Adik menyebalkan." Dengus Kankurou.

-000-

_Gaara menyadari bahwa dirinya yang sekarang berada di tempat Gaara kecil seharusnya berada, dihadapan gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Gaara dewasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia tidak dapat melihat gadis itu secara jelas. Ia pikir dengan berdiri dihadapan gadis itu ia dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas tetapi ia hanya dapat melihat rambutnya saja. Rambut pendek berwarna indigo._

'_R-Rei-kun *hik* j-janji k-kan g-ga a-akan *hik* l-lupa s-sama a-aku' Gaara dewasa tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dirinya sewaktu kecil akan katakan._

'_Siapa? Kamu siapa? Apa kita saling kenal?' Gaara mencoba untuk bertanya tapi gadis kecil itu hanya berdiri diam. Ia memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis tetapi terlihat seperti dipaksakan dan ada kesedihan didalamnya._

'_A-aku juga g-ga akan l-lupa ke R-Rei-kun. N-nanti k-kita m-main lagi ya.' Gadis itu kini memperlihatkan senyumnya yang tulus._

'_Hei, kamu siapa? Setidaknya beritahu namamu!' Gaara berharap gadis itu dapat mendengar suaranya. Ia ingin tahu siapa gadis itu. Gaara memiliki perasaan bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tapi dimana? Yang ia tahu gadis ini mungkin saja kenalan Hyuuga Neji. Ia pernah mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan nama Neji._

'_Ayo kita membuat sumpah persahabatan! Sebutkan nama, lalu bilang bahwa kita akan menjadi teman selamanya!' Gadis itu mengusulkan dengan wajah ceria dan senyum lebar. 'Aku duluan ya! Aku,…..'_

-000-

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar menuju kamar Gaara. **BRAK! **"GAARAAAA! BA—Oh." Kankurou terkaget melihat Gaara sudah terbangun ditempat tidurnya. Wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan. Apakah ini salah Kakurou? Sepertinya bukan.

"Wakil dari Konoha sudah datang sejak kemarin. Mereka berada di penginapan untuk istirahat dan sudah siap untuk bertemu denganmu. Temari ingin kau segera menemui mereka."

Gaara menghela nafasnya dan mulai bersiap-siap. Kankurou memerhatikan segala gerak-geriknya. Gaara keluar dari kamarnya dan memasang wajahnya yang biasa, tetapi raut kekesalan masih dapat terlihat dari wajahnya. Kenapa ia harus terbangun disaat gadis kecil itu hendak menyebutkan namanya? Sangat menyebalkan. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui wakil dari Konoha. Wakil yang membawa calon istrinya.

* * *

_**Bagian II -Hinata-Illusion**_

'_Hinata-chan! Jangan lupa datang lagi ke Suna! Aku akan selalu menunggumu' anak laki-laki itu melemparkan seulas senyum kepada Hinata._

Hinata bangun seketika. Siapa anak laki-laki yang ada dimimpi Hinata? Apakah seorang teman yang terlupakan? Kenapa ia memiliki perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya? Apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada anak laki-laki itu?

Hinata tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan tentang anak itu. Ia bertekad untuk menemukan siapa anak kecil itu. Tapi apakah bisa? Yang ia tahu hanyalah warna mata anak itu dan namanya. Apakah ada orang bernama Rei di Suna? Ia harus mencari tahu secepatnya atau Hinata bisa menjadi gila. Ia ingat bahwa anak laki-laki itu dulunya tidak punya teman dan selalu sendirian tetapi Hinata malah meninggalkannya. Rasa bersalah yang berada didiri Hinata dewasa tidak pernah hilang, bahkan rasa bersalah itu semakin bertambah semenjak dirinya sadar bahwa ia sempat melupakan teman kecilnya itu.

'Aku harus menemukannya. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Tapi bagaimana? Masihkah ia mengingatku?'

-000-

Hinata hendak berlatih ditempat biasanya. Pagi itu udara sangat dingin, cocok untuk berlatih untuk menghangatkan badan. Belum banyak orang yang melakukan kegiatan. Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sebuah bayangan dikejauhan. Seorang anak kecil sedang berdiri disana. Hinata pun mendekati anak itu. Takut kalau-kalau anak itu sakit atau tersesat.

Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut. Apakah itu Rei? Sedang apa dia disana? Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Anak kecil itu mulai mendekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah Hinata lari?

"Nee-chan." Hinata mulai tersadar. Anak yang mendekatinya bukanlah Rei. Tentu saja bukan. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Mana mungkin Rei yang seumuran dengannya masih seperti anak kecil?

Hinata melemparkan senyum ramah kepada anak itu "Apakah kau tersesat?"

"T-tidak. Aku sedang menunggu ibuku, tapi nee-chan melihatku terus, jadi aku sedikit risih. Apa nee-chan mengenalku?"

"Tidak. Maaf, aku kira kau adalah anak yang kukenal."

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita membawa kantung belanja, mungkin ibu anak itu. Anak itu pun berlari menghampiri ibunya dan meninggalkan Hinata. Sungguh konyol bagi Hinata untuk melihat Rei ditempat anak itu.

-000-

"—ta, Hinata!" Kiba berusaha memanggil rekan setimnya. Hinata seakan berada didunia lain. Ini kali pertama Kiba melihat Hinata seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat temannya itu menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto disampingnya?

"Hinataa-chaaan~ jahat sekali kau melupakan temanmu." Naruto mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Hinata.

'_Jahat sekali kau melupakan temanmu'_ kata-kata itu terus berulang didalam kepala wanita Hyuuga itu. '_Jahat sekali…' _ ia dapat melihat wajah kecil Rei '_…kau melupakan temanmu.' _ Suara Rei mulai terngiang dipikirannya.

"Mm-maaf.." gumaman Hinata menarik perhatian Naruto dan Kiba. "MAAFKAN AKU REI-KUN!" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak dan bersujud. Naruto yang berada disampingnya dan Kiba yang berada dihadapannya sangat terkejut dengan sikap dan perkataan Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, kau tak perlu bersujud." Kiba berusaha mengembalikan Hinata ke posisi duduknya.

"Be-benar Hinata-chan. Ka-kami memaafkanmu." Naruto mencoba membantu.

"Eh? Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun? Kalian sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat kedua temannya itu bingung sekaligus terkejut. Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja? Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Hinata-chan, siapa itu Rei?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut. Darimana Naruto tahu tentang Rei?

"Jika orang ini menyakiti atau menganggumu katakana saja padaku dan Naruto. Kami pasti akan menghajarnya" Kiba mencoba untuk meyakinkan dan menenangkan Hinata. Naruto pun mengiyakan kata-kata Kiba dengan anggukan.

"A-ahaha… tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

-000-

"Hallo Hinata. Tumben kau datang kesini sebagai pasien." Sapa Sakura.

Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah konsultasi pada Sakura adalah hal yang baik. Bisa saja ilusi yang ia alami hanyalah akibat dari stress dan banyaknya pikiran dalam otaknya. Tapi jika ini terus berlanjut, Hinata tahu ini pasti akan membahayakan dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Contohnya adalah Neji, Hinata pernah memeluk Neji sambil menangis dan meminta maaf karena mengira Neji adalah Rei. Ayahnya yang melihatnya langsung menghajar Neji. Tentu saja Neji tidak bisa melawan.

Hinata tahu hubungannya dan ayahnya memang sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik, tapi jika 'penyakit' Hinata tidak segera disembuhkan, ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korban dan jika mengingat tugasnya yang harus segera ia laksanakan di Suna, ia takut jika nanti malah akan merepotkan orang-orang di Suna.

"Sebenarnya aku punya masalah. Aku kerap melihat sesuatu sebagai seseorang dan jika ada orang yang berbicara padaku dan jika kata-katanya mengacu pada sesuatu maka bayangan dan suara orang itu akan muncul dihadapanku seolah-olah dia itu nyata. Tidak, itu bukan genjutsu, jika ya maka orang yang melakukan genjutsu itu akan terlacak olehku." Hinata mulai menjelaskan. "Apakah mungkin bahwa yang aku alami ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi?"

"Mungkin. Apakah kau punya rasa bersalah pada orang itu? Kau tahu kan kalau ilusi dapat terjadi akibat adanya rasa takut dan perasaan bersalah yang besar, sehingga rangsangan yang diterima oleh panca indera ditafsirkan dengan salah oleh otak*****."

"Aku tahu itu Sakura-chan, tapi jika begini terus aku bisa gila. Aku harus mengakhirinya sebelum aku berangkat ke Suna. Jika masih begini terus, perjalanan ke Suna akan sangat terhambat."

"Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Naruto?"

"Bukan. Ini mengenai seorang anak laki-laki. Ia temanku saat aku mengunjungi Suna sewaktu aku masih kecil. Ia selalu sendirian, karena itu aku menjadi temannya."

Sakura pun terkejut. Satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu di Suna yang selama masa kecilnya sendirian adalah sang Kazekage. Apakah mungkin? Sakura sangat ingin tahu, maka dari itu iapun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Hinata apakah anak laki-laki yang dimaksudnya adalah Gaara atau bukan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Nama anak itu bukan Gaara, tapi Rei. Hanya warna matanya saja yang sama dengan Kazekage."

"Hinata, mungkin kau bisa mencari tahu tentang anak itu saat kau tiba di Suna. Dengan bantuan Gaara, pasti tidak akan sulit untuk mencarinya, ya kan?"

Hinata memberi senyum terima kasihnya pada Sakura. Untung saja ia datang hari ini untuk berkonsultasi.

"O ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau pergi ke Suna?"

"Besok."

"Secepat itu? Kau harus hati-hati! Jangan sampai ilusimu itu membahayakan orang di perjalanan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar nasihat temannya itu. Wanita Hyuuga itupun menanyakan kepada Sakura jika ada pasien yang bisa ia bantu, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Hinata menjadi ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha, maka ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya dan ia berharap kesibukannya hari ini dapat melupakannya sejenak pada ilusi yang selalu datang.

* * *

_**Bagian III – Gaara dan Hinata – Reality**_

Udara Suna yang panas membuat Hinata ingin melepas jaket dan celana panjangnya. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti kenapa Temari memakai pakaian seperti itu. Hinata yakin jik ia akan tinggal disini, ia harus mengubah cara berpakaiannya. Mungkin menggunakan kimono yang tidak terlalu tebal akan sangat nyaman. Tapi, hal yang akan ia lakukan pertama kali adalah berendam. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata kegirangan.

Dikejauhan Kankurou terlihat sedang menunggu mereka. Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa Kankurou dapat mengenakan pakaian seperti itu di udara sepanas ini.

"Selamat datang di Suna!" Kankurou menyapa mereka dengan gembira. Ia, yang entah bagaimana dapat berteman baik dengan Kiba merasa senang ketika melihat sahabatnya itu. Kiba memberinya seringaian lebar, Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedikit, Hinata memberinya seulas senyum, sedangkan Shino hanya diam saja. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian istirahat dan bersenang-senang di Suna? Aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat makan enak!"

"Bagus! Aku suka usulmu Kankurou! Kami kelaparan. Bukankah begitu Akamaru?" jawab Kiba tak kalah riang dan bersemangat. Akamaru pun menjawab dengan gonggongan riang.

"Kiba, Kankurou, kita harus bertemu dengan Kazekage-sama untuk membicarakan hal penting itu." Shino berusaha menjelaskan. Tetapi kedua sahabat itu kini sudah berjalan mendahului mereka. Neji, Hinata dan Shino tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti mereka.

-000-

Saat melewati sebuah taman, Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Bayangan dua anak kecil terlihat dimatanya. Suara tawa mereka dan suara isak tangisnya mulai terdengar ditelinganya.

'_Rei-kun Rei-kun lihat! Coba tebak aku membuat apa.' Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia membuat sebuah gundukan besar dengan beberapa gundukan yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil dibandingan gundukan besar itu._

_-000-_

'_Rei-kun, b-boleh a-aku p-peluk b-bonekanya?' gadis kecil itu bertanya malu-malu._

_-000-_

'_Rei-kun lihat! Ini makanan kesukaanku. Ayo Rei-kun coba!'_

_-000-_

'_Hina-chan lihat apa yang aku buat!' anak laki-laki itu memperlihatkan pasir yang berbentuk sama seperti boneka yang selalu dibawanya. Hinata kecil tersenyum terkagum-kagum._

_-000-_

_Hinata kecil terisak. Ia akan meninggalkan Suna dan kembali ke Konoha besok. Ia harus meninggalkan temannya._

'_Ayo kita membuat sumpah persahabatan! Sebutkan nama, lalu bilang bahwa kita akan menjadi teman selamanya!' Gadis itu mengusulkan dengan wajah ceria dan senyum lebar. 'Aku duluan ya! Aku,Hyuuga Hinata, bersumpah tidak akan melupakan Rei-kun selamanya, akan menjadi teman baik dan akan selalu ada untuk Rei-kun dan suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Ayo sekarang giliranmu!'_

_-000-_

Neji dan Shino yang berjalan disamping Hinata ikut berhenti. Mereka mencoba untuk memanggil namanya tetapi wanita Hyuuga itu tidak menyaut. Ia seakan berada didunia lain. Kiba dan Kankurou yang berjalan lebih dulu mulai menghampiri mereka. Kekhawatiran mulai terlihat di wajah mereka berempat.

Hinata tetap tidak bergeming. Ia seakan berubah menjadi patung. Dan tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan Hinata pun jatuh pingsan. Neji langsung menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata-sama ke penginapan. Kalian pergilah, tidak usah khawatir. Mungkin Hinata-sama hanya terlalu capek." Neji mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang khawatir.

"Hei Neji, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan orang bernama Rei itu?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Kankurou yang tidak tahu menahu tentang keadaan Hinata bertanya kepada Kiba.

"Kankurou, bisakah kau membantu kami?" Shino membuka mulutnya untuk yang pertama kali.

-000-

"Kankurou, kau sedang apa?" Gaara yang baru pulang dari tugasnya terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya dan beberapa kagebunshin dikelilingi oleh beberapa tumpukan kertas.

Temari yang sedang membaca majalah menjawab pertanyaan Gaara "Ia sedang mencari seseorang. Katanya untuk membantu teman."

"AH!" seruan Kankurou mengejutkan kedua saudaranya "Gaara! Kau kan Kazekage, kau pasti hapal seluruh ninja dibawah pimpinanmu kan?" Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Apakah ada seorang ninja bernama Rei yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau?"

Gaara berfikir sejenak tetapi tidak ada ninja yang Kankurou sebutkan didalam pikirannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya Kankurou? Mungkin saja orang itu hanya warga biasa."

"Tidak. Aku sudah melihat semua data penduduk tetapi tidak ada satupun dengan nama Rei."

"Hei, bukankah ada orang dengan nama Rei?" Temari mulai ikut dalam percakapan. Kedua adiknya hanya melihat bingung kearahnya. Terkadang ia bingung kenapa adiknya bisa berubah menjadi orang bodoh. "Lupakan! Beritahu aku jika kalian sudah ingat!"

Kankurou menyerah. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya hanya Temari.

Gaara masih berfikir. Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu?

-000-

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemukan orang yang bernama Rei itu." Kankurou meminta maaf kepada kelima orang Konoha yang ada diruangan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Kankurou-san. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami mencari, lagipula mungkin saja orang itu sudah tidak ada di Suna." Hinata melemparkan seulas senyum tulus kepada Kankurou.

"Hinata-chan…" Kankurou melihat kearah Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. "Kau baik sekali Hinata-chan. Beruntung sekali aku mempunyai adik sepertimu. Kau tidak seperti adikku yang lain yang tidak sopan dan tidak lucu." Kankurou mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluk Hinata. Wanita Hyuuga itu hanya bisa tertawa kaku sedangkan ketiga pria Konoha ingin sekali menghajar Kankurou.

Tiba-tiba Kankurou merasakan sesuatu memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Temarilah yang mumukul kepalanya menggunakan kipasnya. "Jangan sembarangan memeluk Hinata-chan." Hinata mengeluarkan nafas lega setelah melihat Temari. Ia adalah satu-satunya wanita Suna yang Hinata kenal. Karena Temari juga sering ke Konoha, maka wanita itu sudah seperti teman baiknya, walaupun ia kadang-kadang suka bertengkar dengan Ino.

"Hinata-chan, tidak perlu kaku dan cemas. Aku tidak tahu mengenai para petinggi Suna tapi setidaknya Gaara tidak akan menggigit." Entah Hinata harus senang atau tambah khawatir karena perkataan Temari.

-000-

Diluar dugaan, pertemuan berjalan dengan lancar. Para petinggi Suna tidak banyak berkomentar mengenai calon yang dikirim Konoha. Entah kenapa Gaara memiliki perasaan bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan Hyuuga itu. Jauh sebelum ujian chunnin.

"Anda memanggil saya, Kazekage-sama?" lamunan Gaara terbuyar dengan kedatangan Neji.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Neji. Aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk urusan kenegaraan." Kata-kata Gaara membuat Neji sedikit bingung. Apakah ini mengenai Hinata? Apakah ia tidak setuju dengan Hinata? Apakah ia ingin mengembalikan Hinata ke Konoha? Jika ya, entah Neji harus marah atau senang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Anggukan Neji menandakan Gaara dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apakah waktu kau kecil kau dan keluarga Hyuuga pernah berkunjung ke Suna untuk waktu yang agak lama?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Neji terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Neji hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Kazekage.

"Apakah kau bersama seorang gadis kecil? Brambut pendek berwarna indigo?"

Neji terdiam. Apakah Gaara sedang membicarakan tentang Hinata? Tetapi ia bertanya tentang Hinata kecil. Bukan Hinata dewasa. "Pada masa kecilku, hanya ada dua orang yang aku kenal yang berambut indigo, dan hanya sekali aku ke Suna dengan orang itu." Jawaban Neji membuat Gaara menjadi tidak sabar. Tak bisakah ia langsung memberi tahu nama gadis kecil itu? "Orang itu adalah ibu Hinata-sama dan orang yang kedua adalah Hinata-sama sendiri. Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Hinata? Gadis kecil dalam mimpinya adalah Hinata? Rupanya takdir senang sekali bermain dengan Gaara.

-000-

Hinata menghela nafasnya yang panjang. Ia sudah bertanya ke penduduk tentang orang yang bernama Rei tetapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengenalnya. Bahkan Baki tidak tahu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" Hinata melihat Temari berdiri dihadapannya. "Jika kau punya masalah, katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Temari berkata seraya duduk di ayunan disebelah Hinata.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

"Apakah ia seorang pria?" Hinata mengangguk. "Ya ampun Hinata! Kau sudah menjadi tunangan Gaara dan kau masih mencari pria lain? Pikirkan perasaan Gaara, Hinata!"

"B-bukan s-seperti i-itu! D-dia t-teman ma-masa ke-kecilku!"

Temari tertawa keras, membingungkan Hinata. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau terlalu serius Hinata."

"Ti-tidak l-lucu Te-Temari-chan."

Temari tertawa lagi. "Siapa namanya?"

"Rei." Jawab Hinata. Jawaban Hinata membuat Temari terkejut. Jadi, teman yang dibantu Kankurou itu adalah Hinata? Kankurou dan Gaara akan sangat terkejut jika mereka mengetahui hal yang Temari ketahui. Ketika Temari hendak menjawab, Gaara muncul dihadapan mereka, mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Hyuuga-san." Pinta Gaara. Dengan itu Temari pun beranjak pergi. Mencari tempat untuk mengintip adiknya.

-000-

"Apa yang ingin Kazekage-sama bicarakan?" tanya Hinata dengan sopan.

"Gaara."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Gaara. Tidak usah menggunakan Kazekage." Hinata hanya mengangguk ragu. "Apakah kau pernah ke Suna saat kau kecil?" Gaara bertanya. Hinata hanya menagguk pelan.

"Apakah Kankurou mencari orang yang bernama Rei untuk membantumu?"

Hinata terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Gaara dan Temari tahu Kankurou membantunya? Seolah membaca pikiran Hinata, Gaara menjelaskan "Ia membawa banyak dokumen tentang warga ke rumah dan bertanya padaku."

"Ah, maafkan aku karena telah merepotkan kalian."

"Kenapa?" Hinata hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau ingin mencarinya?"

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Untuk meminta maaf karena aku sempat melupakannya, karena aku tidak bisa terus berada disisinya, karena aku tidak mengunjunginya lagi, kerena aku meninggalkannya." Hinata membungkukan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Perkataan Gaara membuat Hinata melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku juga sempat melupakanmu. Aku juga tidak menepati janji yang kita buat. Jadi kita seimbang kan, Hina-chan?" perkataan Gaara membuat Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata. Gaara mengumpulkan pasir dari kotak pasir yang berada ditaman itu dan membentuknya menjadi boneka yang dulu selalu dibawa oleh Gaara kecil. "Ingat ini?"

Hinata beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya dan memeluk Gaara secara tiba-tiba "REI-KUN!"

Gaara memeluknya kembali dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang sudah lama tidak terlihat diwajahnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bilang namamu adalah Rei?"

"Hmm… karena aku takut kau akan menghindariku kalau kau tahu namaku?" Gaara balas bertanya untuk menggoda teman kecilnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau berbohong padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Rei itu margaku. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang margaku, makannya aku pikir kalau menggunakan nama itu tidak apa-apa."

Ketika Hinata hendak berbicara, Gaara memotongnya "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan untuk merayakan pertemuan kita?" raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi riang. "Dan untuk merayakan pertunangan kita, Hina-chan." Bisik Gaara. Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah padam. Tinggal menghitung waktu agar kebiasaan pingsan Hinata muncul kembali. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Hinata pun jatuh pingsan dipelukan Gaara, membuat sang Kazekage panic.

-000-

Temari yang melihat seluruh kejadian hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak tahu bahwa adiknya dapat bersikap seperti itu. Tapi selama Gaara senang, mungkin hal itu bukan hal yang buruk. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu Kankurou dan melihat reaksinya.

* * *

Authoress' note: ceritanya dibuat jadi one-shot, soalnya penulis gereget sendiri kalau dibagi jadi 3 chapter -_-

Notes:

* = Saya baca artikel disebuah blog kalau marga asli Gaara itu Rei. Sabaku no Gaara itu julukan (ya, aku baru tau dan baru baca), ga tau bener atau engga yang penting bisa dipake dicerita. Hehehe

** = itu saya dapet dari Cardcaptor Sakura.

*** = keterangannya ada di Wikipedia. Silakan baca sendiri.

**** = saya dapet dari twitter waktu baca tentang fakta-fakta menarik

***** = artikelnya ada disini social-sciences/psychology/1905489-ilusi-dan-halusinasi/

Makasih udah baca dan jangan lupa review.

Chapter dua versi Bahasa Inggrisnya


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part I-Gaara-Dream**_

_"Hey, don't be sad. You're not alone. I'm your friend, aren't I?"._That little girl throws a friendly smile to him. "_What's your name?" the girl asked._

_What is this? Is this a dream? Is this forgotten memories?_

_Gaara looked at his old self who was a child sitting alone in his swing embraced his favorite Teddy bear. But who is that little girl? The girl who acted friendly to him, the little girl who spoke sweetly to him. A Friend? Does he have a friend when he was little? If yes he will surely remember. But who is that girl?_

_The little Gaara hesitated to answer. If this girl knows who he is, she certainly doesn't want to play with him. Gaara meant to stay silent but her friendly smile made him give up. "Rei. My Name Is Rei *."_

_-000-_

**BRAK. **"GARAAAA! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" the sound of the door being opened and Kankurou's vioce wake Gaara up instantly. Should he be woken up in the same way every day? It's not a problem if Temari woke him up, but why should it be Kankurou?

Since Gaara was able to fall asleep, he always woke up late to the point that he had to be woken up by Temari or Kankurou. They let him be for two or three days but they say he should also remember his work. Kankurou and Temari are not wrong, but was it wrong for Gaara to enjoy sleeping?

Gaara just heaved a sigh and begin to depart from his bed. Kankurou already waiting with hands folded in front of his chest.

-000-

_Gaara looked at his little self and the little girl that was playing with sand. He saw his much younger face. So cheerful and smiling widely. Does he ever smile like that? So many events, so much laughter and joke, so much joy in little Gaara. _

'_Rei-kun! Rei-kun look! Guess what I made!' The little girl smile widely. She made a large mound of sand and a few smaller one._

'_uumm ... Stone?' little Gaara tried to answer. He didn't know what his little friends made. There were only a few pieces of sand dunes that do not form anything in particular._

_That little girl puted. 'Wrooooong! This is our home!'s he said while pointing to the biggest one 'That's tou-san, Hana-chan and Neji-nii-chan.' she pointed her finger to three nearby small mounds._

_'What is that?' Gaara asked while pointing out to the other two mounds. Adult Gaara found himself intrigued with her answer._

_If what he saw was the fact that he forgot,can he find the girl back? Would the girl still remember him? Maybe not. Gaara himself forgot about that little girl, there's no guarantee that she still remember. _

_'It was me and Rei-kun.' The girl responded happily. Them? Heh. Cute little girl._

_-000-_

"Gaara." Gaara overheard someone calling him. "Gaara!" he felt that person shaking his body. "SABAKU NO GAARA! WAKE UP NOW!"

"Ugh. Temari. You don't need to shout."

"I WON'T SCREAM IF YOU'RE ALREADY UP FROM EARLIER!" Temari took a deep breath to calm herself down. She wondered since when her little brother become like an animal that going on hibernation. "Go downstairs quickly. Kankurou already lined up at the dinner table. A representative of Konoha will also come soon." Thus Temari left Gaara's bedroom and rush toward the academy.

-000-

As Temari said, Gaara found Kankurou already eating his breakfast. Gaara at down and ate his own food.

"Kankurou." Gaara intended to start a conversation. There are things he wants to ask. He hoped Knkurou wouldn't laugh and would actually help him. "I would like to ask something. Is a dream the recollection that we forget? "

Gaara's question make Kankurou choke. He was very surprised by his brother's question. He never thought that Gaara will ask about something ... difficult, complex and unknown fact. "Why are you asking about such a thing?"

"If you're not going to answer, just say it frankly!"

"Don't be angry my dear little brother. I'm going to answer it. "

"Then what?" Gaara began to get impatient with his older brother. Does he have to tease him first to answer a single question?

"Maybe."

Silence. No sound could be heard. Kankurou's going to continue his breakfast when Gaara asked him for explaination. Kankurou just heaved a breath. It was quite hard to have a brother whose curiosity and puberty were late.

"Listen well my dear little brother, there are many theories about dreams. Some say it's an omen **, some say that dream is a manifestation of the pent-up desire the dreamer highly coveted ***, we don't know. Could probably as you said, that dream is a manifestation of fractional form of events or memories you have forgotten. Why do you ask? "

"Can we dream about someone we don't know?"

'Ohoho ... interesting. Does Gaara dreaming about a woman? ' Kankurou's curiosity about Gaara's dream was getting bigger. "Nope. The people we dream about usually a person we have met at some point in our lives ****. Why do you ask about that such thing Gaara? Are you dreaming about something interesting? You can it to me."

Gaara depart from his seat "Kankurou, it's rare for you to know about something like that." And with that, he left for his Office.

"HEY! WHERE IS YOUR GRATITUDE?" but his cries just being answered by a wave of Gaara's hand. "Annoying little brother." snorted Kankurou.

-000-

_Gaara realized that he is now standing where little Gaara was supposed to be, in front of the little girl. The girl's looking at the ground, she's crying. What's going on? Adult Gaara didn't know what to do. He just stood and watched the girl. He could not see the girl clearly. He thought with stand in front of the girl he can see her face clearly, but he can only see his hair only. Indigo-coloured short hair._

'_R-Rei-kun *sniff* p-promise m-me *sniff* y-you wo-wouldn't fo-forget m-me.' adult Gaara cannot speak. He did not even know what his little self was going to say._

'_Who? Who're you? Do we know each other? ' Gaara tried to ask but that little girl just stand still. She showed him her sweet smile but the smile seem forced and there's a hint of sadness there._

'_I wo-won't fo-forget y-you. W-we will p-play a-again la-later, kay. ' The girl is now showing her genuine smile._

'_Hey, who're you? At least tell me your name! ' Gaara was hoping the girl was able to hear his voice. He wanted to know who the girl is. Gaara has a feeling that he once met with the girl. But where? He knew this girl might be a relative of Hyuuga Neji. He had heard this girl mentioned the name of Neji._

'_Let us make a vow of friendship! First, we say our name and then we say that we'll be friends forever!' the girl suggested with a big smile on her face. 'Me first! I…'_

-000-

The sound of footsteps toward Gaara's room could be heard. **BRAK! **"GAARAAAA! WA — Oh. " Kankurou was surprised to see Gaara already woke up. His face showed vexation. Was it because of Kankurou? It seems not.

"Representatives from Konoha had come since yesterday. They are located at the Inn to rest and are ready to meet you. Temari wants you to meet them immediately. "

Gaara heaved his breath and prepared himself to get ready. Kankurou pay attention to all of Gaara's movement. Gaara wnt out of his bedroom and put on his usual expression but his resentment still can be seen in his face. Why should he be woken up when the little girl was about to say her name? It was very frustrating. Gaara stepped to meet the representatives of Konoha. The representatives who brought his fiancée.

* * *

_**Part II-Hinata-Illusion**_

'_Hinata-chan! Don't forget to come back to Suna! I'll always be waiting for you ' that boy threw a smile to Hinata._

Hinata woke up instantly. Who is the boy that was dreamt by Hinata? Was he a friend she forget? Why does she have a feeling of guilt in her heart? What has she done to that boy?

Hinata could not stop thinking about that boy. She is determined to discover who the little boy is. But can she do that? She only knew the boy's eye color and name. Is there a person named Rei in Suna? She had to find out as soon as possible or Hinata could be crazy. She recalled that the boy was always alone and had no friend but Hinata. The guilt in Hinata's heart never go away, even it was growing since she realized that she had forgotten her friend.

'I've got to find him. I have to apologize to him. But how? Does he still remember me? '

-000-

That morning the air was very cool, perfect for practicing to warm the body. There were still a few of people doing activities. Hinata suddenly saw a shadow in the distance. A little boy was standing there. Hinata had approached the boy. Afraid lest the child was sick or get lost.

What she saw made her surprised. It is Rei? What is he doing there? Hinata was unable to speak. Her whole body going numb. The little boy started approaching. What should she do? Should Hinata run?

"Nee-chan." Hinata started to wake up. The cild is not Rei. Of course not. What was she thinking? How could Rei who was the same age as her had an appearance of a child.

Hinata threw her friendly smile to the boy "are you lost?"

"N-no. I'm waiting for my mom, but I see you continued to stare at me nee-chan, so I was a little uneasy. Does nee-chan know me? "

"No. Sorry, I think you are familiar. "

From a distance appears a woman carrying a shopping bag, it might be the boy's mother. The boy ran over to his mother and was leaving Hinata. It's ridiculous for Hinata to see Rei on that child.

-000-

"— ta, Hinata!" Kiba tried to call his teammate. Hinata was like in another world. This is the first time Kiba saw Hinata was looking like that. What's going on to make his friend ignore Naruto's existence beside her.

"Hinataa-chaaan ~ you're so cruel to forget about your friend." Naruto tried to draw attention from Hinata.

'_You're so cruel to forget your friend'_ that words kept on recurring inside the Hyuuga. '_So cruel... '_ she can see little Rei's face '_... you're forgetting your friend.'_ Rei's voice kept on replaying on her head.

"Sso-sorry ..." the murmur of Hinata drew attention to Naruto and Kiba. "I'M SORRY REI-KUN!" Hinata suddenly yelled and bowed. Naruto who sat beside Hinata and Kiba who sat in front of her looked incredibly surprised with her attitude and her words.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, you dont need to bow." Kiba tried to pat Hinata's back.

"Ri-right Hinata-chan w-we forgive you." Naruto tried to help.

"Eh? Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun? What are you doing? "

Hinata's question made both of them confused. Is she OK? There must be something terribly wrong.

"Hinata-chan, who is Rei?" Naruto's question shocked Hinata. Where did Naruto know about Rei?

"If he hurt you or bugging you, just tell Naruto and I. We will definitely give him a lesson" Kiba tried to convince and appease Hinata. Naruto was agreeing with Kiba's words with a nod.

"A-ahaha ... no, it's nothing. You don't need to worry about it. "

-000-

"Hello Hinata. It's rare to see you come here as a patient." said Sakura.

Hinata just heaved her breath. She did not know whether the consultation on Sakura is a good thing. It could just be an illusion that is just a natural result of the stress and the number of thoughts in her brain. But if this continues, it will surely endanger herself and the people around her. An example is Neji, Hinata once hug Neji as she crying and apologizing because she thought Naji was Rei. Her father saw it and when he was training with Neji, he didn't hold himself back, causing Neji to be seriously injured.

Hinata knew her relationship and her father is already gotten a lot better, but if Hinata's 'disease ' not immediately cured, she does not know who will be the victims and if she remember her job that require her to go to Suna as soon as possible, she couldn't imagine she's being a burden in Suna.

"Actually I have a problem. I often see something that transform into person and if there are people who talk to me and if their words refer to something then the shadows and voices of that person would appear as if he was a real in front of me. No, it's not a genjutsu, if yes then the person who do it will be detected by me. " Hinata started to explain. "Is it possible that what I've experienced is just an illusion?"

"It's possible. Do you have any guilt on that person? You know that the illusions can occur due to a great sense of fear or guilt, so stimuli received by the five senses are interpreted incorrectly by the brain *****"

"I know it Sakura-chan, but if this is kept going on I can be crazy. I had to end it before I went to Suna. If this continues, a trip to Suna would be greatly hampered."

"Actually what's the problem? Is this related to Naruto? "

"It isn't. It's about a boy. He is my friend when I visit Suna when I was a kid. He was always alone, therefore I become his friend."

Sakura was surprised. The only person she knew in Suna that was always alone during their childhood is the Kazekage. Is it possible? Sakura was very curious, so from that she ventured to ask Hinata if the boy she mean was Gaara or not.

Hinata shook his head. "Gaara is not the child's name, his name's Rei. Only his eyes are the same color with the Kazekage's. "

"Hinata, maybe you could find out about him when you arrive at Suna. With the help of Gaara, it will certainly not hard to look it up, right? "

Hinata gave Sakura a thankful smile. It's fortunate that she came here today for a consultation.

"by the way, when will you go to Suna?"

"Tomorrow."

"That fast? You must be careful! Do not let your illusion harm the others. "

Hinata just smiled and laughed as she heard her friend's advice. She asked Sakura if there is patients who need her help. Because today is the last day of Hinata being a medical ninja in Konoha hospital and she didn't want to waste her time and she hope today can forget about the illusion that always come even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

_**Part III – Gaara and Hinata-Reality**_

The heat in Suna make Hinata wanted to take off her jacket and pants. Now she began to understand why Temari wear clothes like that. Hinata was sure if she will stay here, she will need to change her style on clothes. Maybe she can wear kimono that is not too thick. It will be very comfortable. But, what she will do first is taking a bath. Just imagine it already making Hinata happy.

They could see Kankurou waiting in the distance. Hinata couldn't figure why Kankurou can wear clothes like that in the air as hot as this.

"Welcome to Suna!" Kankurou greet them with glee. He, who somehow can be good friends with Kiba had the pleasure of seeing his best friend. Kiba gave him a wide grin, Neji only nodded his head a little, Hinata gave him a smile, while Shino just stayed silent. "How about you guys take a break and have fun in Suna for now? I will bring you to a good restaurant! "

"Good! I like what you suggest Kankurou! We were starving. EH Akamaru? " Kiba replied not less exuberant and eager. Akamaru answered with a cheerful bark.

"Kiba, Kankurou, we must meet the Kazekage to discuss important things." Shino tried to explain but the two friends have now walking ahead of them. Neji, Hinata and Shino had no other choice but to follow them.

-000-

When passing a park, Hinata suddenly stopped walking. She can see two children playing. The sound of their laughter and the sound of her crying began to sound clearly.

'_Rei-kun, Rei-kun look! Guess what I made.' The little girl smile widely. She made a large mound of sand and a few smaller one._

_-000-_

'_Rei-kun, c-can I h-hold y-your t-teddy?' asked the little girl shyly._

_-000-_

'_Rei-kun looks! This food is my favorites. Come on Rei-kun try it!'_

_-000-_

'_Hina-chan, look what I made!' the boy showed her a doll he always brought that was made of sand. Hinata smiled at him broadly._

_-000-_

_Hinata held back a small sob. She will be leaving Suna and go back to Konoha tomorrow. She had to leave her friend._

'_Let us make a vow of friendship! First, we say our name and then we say that we'll be friends forever!' the girl suggested with a big smile on her face. 'Me first! I, Hyuuga Hinata, swearing will not forget about Rei-kun, we will be friends forever, and will always be there for Rei-kun and someday we will meet again. Come on now your turn!'_

_-000-_

Neji and Shino who walked beside her suddenly stopped. They try to call out her name but the Hyuuga woman didn't give any respond. She seems to be in another world. Kiba and Kankurou who goes first started to go over them. Concerns began to appear on their faces.

Hinata still isn't budging. She seems to turn into a statue. And suddenly and without warning Hinata fell unconscious. Neji instantly catch her before she fell to the ground.

"I'll take Hinata-sama to the Inn. You guys go, don't worry. Maybe Hinata-sama just too tired. " Neji tried to calm himself.

"Hey Neji, could this has anything to do with the boy named Rei?" Kiba asked with a worried tone. Kankurou who don't know about the state of Hinata asked Kiba.

"Kankurou, can you help us?" Shino opened his mouth for the first time.

-000-

"Kankurou, what are you doing?" Gaara who just got home from his duty was surprised to see his older brother and some kagebunshin were surrounded by some pile of pappers.

Temari who was reading the magazine answer his questions "He was looking for someone. He said to help his friend. "

"AH!" Kankurou's exclamation surprised his two siblings. " Gaara! You're the Kazekage, right? You would know every ninja under your leadership right?" Gaara just nodded. "Is there a ninja named Rei who has green eyes?"

Gaara thought for a moment but there is no ninja Kankurou mentioned come to his mind. "Why do you ask Kankurou? It is possible that person was just ordinary citizens. "

"No. I've seen all the population data but none with the name Rei. "

"Hey, isn't there anyone by the name of Rei?" Temari started to join in the conversation. Her siblings just give her a confused look. Sometimes she wondered why her brothers could turn out to be a fool. "Forget it! Tell me if you already remember!"

Kankurou surrendered. The only person who could help him was Temari.

Gaara was thinking. Where was he heard that name before?

-000-

"I'm Sorry. I can't find anyone named Rei. " Kankurou apologized.

"No need to apologize Kankurou-san. Thank you for helping us, moreover, it is possible that that person isn't there in Suna. " Hinata threw a sincere smile to Kankurou.

"Hinata-chan. .." Kankurou looked towards Hinata with expression which cannot be explained. "You're very kind Hinata-chan! I'm lucky to have a younger sister like you. You're not like my little brother who is rude and not cute. " Kankurou says it while hugging Hinata. The Hyuuga could only laugh stiffly while the three Konoha man would love to give Kankurou a punch.

Suddenly Kankurou feel something hit his head. Temari hit him using her fan. "Do not carelessly hugged Hinata-chan." Hinata pulled out a breath of relief after seeing a Temari. She is the only woman that Hinata knew in Suna. Since Temari is also often to Konoha, then the woman is like a good friend, even though she sometime have a quarrel with Ino.

"Hinata-chan, don't need to be rigid and anxious. I don't know about the old people but at least Gaara won't bite." Hinata didn't know either she should be relief or be more anxious because of Temari's words.

-000-

Outside, the alleged meeting went smoothly. The officials did not comment on Hinata, in fact they were looked very pleased. Gaara has a feeling somehow that he had met with the Hyuuga, long before the chunnin exams.

"You called me, Kazekage-sama?"

"No need to be too formal, Neji. I'm calling you not because of our village." Gaara's words made Neji a little confused. Is this about Hinata? Is he does not pleased with Hinata? Does he wants to return Hinata to Konoha? If that so, then Neji didn't know whether he should be happy or not.

"There's something I want to ask." Neji's nod indicated Gaara to continue. "When you were small, have you ever visit Suna with the Hyuuga?" Gaara's question made Neji shocked to the umpteenth time. Neji only nodded to answer the Kazekage's questions.

"Is there a girl who tagged along? She had short indigo hair? "

Neji was speechless. Does Gaara discussing about Hinata? But he asked about Hinata when she was a little girl. "In my childhood, there are only two people that I know are indigo-haired, and only once I go to Suna with them." Neji's answer make Gaara became impatient. Couldn't he tell the name of that little girl immediately? "That person is Hinata-sama's mother and Hinata-sama herself. Why do you want to know? "

Hinata? The little girl in his dreams is Hinata? Fate apparently like to play with Gaara.

-000-

Hinata gave out a long sigh. She's been asked the residents about a person named Rei but there is no one knew him. Even Baki did not know.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hinata saw Temari standing in front of her. "If you've got a problem, you can tell me. Maybe I can help. " Temari said while sitting on a swing beside Hinata.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Was it a man?" Hinata nodded. "Geez Hinata! You're already a fiancée of Gaara and you're still looking for another man? Think of Gaara's feeling, Hinata! "

"N-no! I-it's no-not l-like that! H-he wa-was my childhood friend!"

Temari laughed hard, confusing Hinata. "Calm down. I'm only kidding. You're too serious Hinata. "

"it's not funny Temari-chan."

Temari laughed again. "What's his name?"

"Rei." Replied Hinata. Hinata's answer made Temari surprised. So, a friend who was being aided by Kankurou was Hinata? Kankurou and Gaara would be extremely surprised if they know the thing Temari knew. When Temari was about to answer,, Gaara appeared before them shocking them both.

"I wanted to talk with Hyuuga-san." With that Temari was gone, looking for a place to peek at her brother.

-000-

"What do you want to talk about Kazekage-sama?" asked Hinata politely.

"Gaara."

"Eh?"

"Call me Gaara. Don't use the Kazekage. " Hinata just nodded. "Have you ever been to Suna when you were small?" Gaara asked. Hinata just nodded slowly.

"Are the person Kakurou help to find a boy named Rei?"

Hinata was surprised. How can it be Gaara knew Kankurou helped her? As if reading her mind, Gaara explains "He brought a lot of documents about the citizens back home and ask me."

"Ah, I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Why?" Hinata just looked at him questioningly. "Why do you want to look it up?"

Hinata felt somehow she must answer Gaara's question. "To apologize because I had forgotten about him, because I could not continue to be by his side, because I did not visit him again, because I'm leaving him behind." Hinata looked at her lap to avoid the gaze of Gaara.

"You don't need to apologize." Hinata looked at Gaara a gaze full of question. "I also had forgetten you. I also do not keep the promises we make. So we're even right, Hina-chan?" Gaara's word making Hinata spechless. Gaara was collecting the sand from sandbox with his chakra and shape it into a doll little Gaara always carried. "Remember this?"

Hinata then hug Gaara so suddenly it took him by surprise "REI-KUN!"

Gaara hug her back and put a smile that has not be seen on his face.

"Wait, why did you say your name is Rei?"

"Hmm ... because I was afraid you were going to avoid me if you know my name?"

"Then you're lying to me?"

"Of course not. Rei's my family name. Not everyone knows about my family name, so I think if I use that name then there wouldn't be a problem."

When Hinata was about to speak, Gaara cut it "How about we go eat to celebrate our reunion?" the look on Hinata's face turned into a cheerful one. "…and to celebrate our engagement, Hina-chan." Gaara whispered. Hinata's face turned red. It won't be long until Hinata's old habit reappear. Sure enough, soon she fell unconscious in the Kazekage's arms, leaving Gaara panic.

-000-

Temari who saw the entire incident can only sigh and shook her head. She did not know that his brother can be like that. But as long as Gaara is happy, maybe it's not a bad thing. She can't wait to let Kankurou know and see his reaction.

* * *

Authoress note: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)

Notes:

* = I read in an article that Rei is Gaara's real family name (yeah, I just read it when browsing for a material for this story). I didn't know whether it was true or not but as long as it can be used for my story then it's ok. hehehe

** = I read it from Cardcaptor Sakura.

*** = caption exists on Wikipedia. Please read for yourself.

**** = I read it on twitter when I read about interesting facts

* * * * * = article here  social-sciences/psychology/1905489-ilusi-dan-halusinasi/ (in Bahasa)

**Original**

Gaara melihat dirinya yang dulu masih kecil duduk sendiri di ayunan miliknya memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.


End file.
